cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SerialNo30000324/SerialNo30000324's Opinions on Cytus 8.0
Yes, this is rather similar to the other blogs. I will be using ♫s to rate the songs. But there will be 3 different things about this blog. *I will be rating each songs out of ♫s. A small ♫ (♫) means 0.5 ♫s *There will be 5 different parameters for each song **Instrument Choice (what instruments were used? Do they mix in well?) **Transition (does the song switch between parts smoothly or suddenly?) **Mood (what kind of feelings does the song give? How does it change throughout the song?) **Melody (is it good? Is it memorable? Fun? Boring?) **Vocals (are there vocals? How good are they? (this paramameter is just there to eliminate my bias on songs with vocals) *There will be 4 parameters for each charts **Expression (does the chart fully express the song?) **Fun (is the chart fun to play?) **Diversity (is the chart's patterns distinct from others?) **Variations (is the chart similar throughout the song? Are there variations in the chart patterns?) The scores will be rounded up to the nearest 0.5 |-|Chapter T= I don't have Chapter T yet so... wait a while |-|Chapter M= Stardust Sphere Instrument Choice - ♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫ This is certainly an interesting combination; piano and techno. They usually don't mix very well. However, in this song, they mix in rather well. The techno and piano switch their roles as melody and bass quite a few times throughout the song and it is very natural. The melody is fully expressed with this instrument choice. Transition - ♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫ In the beginning of the song, the song gets louder rather slowly and high pitched techno comes out, then it becomes more low pitched. Somewhere around the middle of the song, it switches from Chemical Star to Total Sphere. And somewhere around the middle of the song, the song turns a little bit quiet. Then it slowly becomes more louder and some dubstep comes out. After that, Chemical Star comes out again. Then the ending of the song comes in after the high pitched techno. The transitions were usually smooth and hardly any parts feel unnatural. However, I feel that the sudden decrease in volume is a slightly unnatural. Other than that, it is pretty good. Mood - ♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫ Stardust Sphere is one of the most upbeat and exciting songs in Cytus. The melody expresses happiness while the techno and drums makes the song very exciting. The mood builds up in a very nice way. The songs starts out rather exciting, then it cools down slowly, builds up steadily, suddenly cools down, then builds up rapidly into extreme excitement, build up slows down, reaches peak excitement, cools down a bit, cools down some more and the song ends. Other than the sudden cool down in excitement and the slightly rushed conclusion, the buildup is great. Melody - ♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫ The melody of Chemical Star is somewhat catchy. It is pretty good and sometimes I have it stuck in my mind for hours. As for the Total Sphere part, not so much. However, the melody of Chemical Star alone is enough to make this song memorable. Vocals - N/A There are no vocals in this song Final - ♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫ (8.5) So far, this is my favorite Tsukasa song. The amazing choice of instrument and the exciting mood of this song is outstanding. Definitely one of the best songs in Cytus. The Ricochet Instrument Choice - ♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫ Electric guitar, techno, drums, some kind of weird voice (?) and some dubstep. Just exactly what sta will use. Obviously those instruments fits very well as they are similar to each other. Rather typical but it's still great. The melody is perfectly expressed by the instruments chosen and a different instrument choice simply would not have worked. The instruments used are perfect for this kind of songs. However, the loud electric guitar at the beginning of the song hurts my ears a bit. Transition - ♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫ Perfect transition. There were absolutely no unnatural transitions in the song. sta has done an exceptional job in stitching the parts together. Mood - ♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫ This song is very exciting. And the excitement of this song is built up in a very smooth and natural way. It is amazingly done. The song starts out very exciting, the excitement buildup continues until somewhere in the middle, cools down, excitement builds up again, reaches the peak and then cools down. Melody - ♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫ Amazing. The tune is amazingly great to listen to. Vocals - ♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫ I'm assuming that the weird voices are vocals. I have no idea what it is, but it sounds cool. Final - ♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫ (9) Final (Vocals disregarded) - ♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫ (9) Amazing. Best sta piece ever. It's like he took all the Cytus Alive songs, threw it into a pulverizer, and mashed them back together, which is surprisingly great. All the chaos and a bunch of things i cannot describe is great. The Long Years Instrument Choice - ♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫ Amazing bass. The drums here are probably one of the best. It's kinda rare to see the drums being so prominent as drums can get boring. However, this song jusatt does it fine. Also, the techno, which becomes more noticeable more and more towards the end of the song, is great as well. The strings that come out around the end of the song is amazing as well. Transition - ♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫ Perfect transition. There were almost no unnatural changes in the melody, mood or theme. Mood - ♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫ Great buildup and great expression. It kinda feels like an EDM because of the bass and drum. The buildup is basically, calm -> slightly exciting --> calm -> exciting ----> calm. Melody - ♫♫♫♫♫♫ The melody loop is great but it gets kinda boring. It would've been great if it wasn't looped so much. Vocals - N/A I don't think that the "ey" counts as vocals. Final - ♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫ (8) Not a bad song. Not a bad song at all. It's just that it gets a bit too repetitive (in the bad way.) The Sacred Story Instrument Choice - ♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫ Amazing instrument choice. All that piano, strings, choir, little bit of techno, and flutes are amazing. They are mixed in very well and they fully expresses the song. And the narration mixed in with the song makes the song even better adding even intensity. Transition - ♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫ Amazing translation. There isn't a single part of the song that feels unnatural. The 3 songs were put together in an amazing way. The narration makes the transition even more natural. This song's transition is beyond just natural, it's amazing. The transitions actually made the song better. Mood - ♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫ Grandness + intensity + excitement. It's an amazing combination. It's exactly the kind of mood a heroic epic would have. The song really feels like it is telling a heroic epic. The buildup is just like a story. It starts out rather calm, then the intensity build up, as the intensity builds up, the excitement builds up, reaches a really high point, calms down for a short duration of time, reaches the climax and finally cools down, ending the song. Melody - ♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫ Well, the melody of Sanctity, Sacred and Saika were already good but this song... makes it even better. The melodies of those songs were slightly altered and modified to better express the theme of this song and increase its grandness and intensity. Besides, the piano notes in the background is just amazing. Vocals - N/A I believe narrations don't count as vocals. Final - ♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫ (9.75) The best song in Chapter M. Actually, I think that this song is the best song in Cytus itself. This is VILA at the height of their genius. This song is simply one of the best songs I've ever listened to. Amazing instrument choice, amazing transition, amazing mood and amazing melody. It's simply amazing. Area184 -Platinum Mix- Instrument Choice - ♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫ Techno, techno and more techno. This song is techno heavy. Well... But that doesn't make this song bad. The techno gives a futuristic feeling and the technoish choir is mystifying. It's a very good use of techno. And the drums help make the song exciting. It's a very good choice of instruments. Transition - ♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫ (8.75) There isn't much to say about this. There are a few weird parts here and there but it's generally smooth. Mood - ♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫ The song has a futuristic feel to it while being very exciting. It also has some mysterious mood too. It really fits the cover art very well. Futuristic, exciting and mysterious. It's very peculiar yet great. Oh and the excitement at the Green Eyes part... it's simply amazing. Melody - ♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫ The melody of this song is very catchy. I really like the melody of the 4 original songs already so no wonder why I like this song so much. I especially like the Green Eyes part and the Blue Eyes. It's kinda hard to spot Red Eyes tho... Vocals - N/A I don't think that there are any vocals in Area184 -Platinum Mix- Final - ♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫ (9.1) It's a very good Persona song. I really like how and Green Eyes was put in 184BPM. All that speed makes it very exciting. Also, although Area184 was kinda plain, the plainness was removed in Area184 -Platinum Mix- by mixing some Blue Eyes in. Bonus Cover Art - ♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫ omg it's amazing... Category:Blog posts